


My World

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy thinks about Barbara(This came to me during a night of insomnia... I should have been NaNo-ing!)
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 17





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

She can argue with anyone. I bet she could argue with an empty room.

She defends me, even if I believe what I have done is indefensible.

She is a waste disposal unit for junk food; her bad influence has led me down the same path.

She doesn’t care what she wears; as long as she is comfortable.

She is blunt; sometimes to the point of rudeness.

She is wonderful with children; they trust her implicitly.

She is street smart and clever.

She isn’t classically beautiful; but there is something about her that captivates me.

She is stubborn, loyal, courageous, and feisty.

She is my world.


End file.
